Night of the Disagreement
by indahome
Summary: Couldn't things ever go as planned?


Okay, so I wrote this short cross over, but believe me, I understand that the time period of the two shows do not match, so it had to be tweaked slightly to work. :) I hope you enjoy, and I hope I was able to correctly cross these two shows.

indahome

* * *

Night of the Disagreement

With a sigh and a great shake of his head, Artemus Gordon started down the busy street greatly irritated. Artemus and his partner had stopped over in Virginia City to gather supplies and to stop off at the telegraph office to pick up a package. Jim had sent Artie to shop while he had gone for the package however, Artemus had long since finished his shopping and had yet to find Jim. He'd already been looking for an hour, tried just about everywhere. He shook his head and continued down the boardwalk.

A man, all clad in black, stood leaning on a post idly watching the world go by.

"Excuse me?" Artemus tipped his hat and smiled politely. "I was wondering if you might tell me where I might find the saloon? Lost a friend of mine and figured I'd find him there."

Adam Cartwright turned to look and the gentlemen, clothed in blue, in clothes that spoke of an easterner. He smiled at Artie thinking him to be a greenhorn, and pointed across the street. "Right there."

As Adam's finger landed on the building, a small figure in a green coat came flying out the doors and Adam sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Artemus chuckled. "Boy did I miss that one. Thank you for pointing it out." He tipped his hat and started away.

"Here, I'll walk with you." Adam smiled, falling in step with Artie and watched as Little Joe picked himself up off the street.

Adam's brother was just heading back up the stairs, when a man came charging out of the saloon doors knocking Joe off his feet and tumbling them to the ground. The man, Adam noted was dress very similarly to the man next to him, and he turned to face Artie.

"Is that your friend?" he asked.

Artemus let out a long sigh, and frowned at the figure fighting on the ground. "I'm afraid so."

"Well that fellow he's pummeling happens to be my brother." Adam turned to watch the fight noting that Joe was losing quite miserably and that the fellow he was fighting didn't even seem to be putting out his full effort.

"Oh…I'm sorry, here, I'll stop the fight…" Artemus started forward, but Adam grabbed his sleeve.

"No, don't bother. My brother probably deserves it, and I have a feeling that you would only get mixed up in it. No, the sheriff will be here soon and he'll break it up."

"Are you sure? I'd sooner not get mixed up with a sheriff," Artie mumbled, looking back at the fight.

"Oh?" Adam turned to look at him, arms folded. "And why's that?"

"I'd hate to spend a night in jail. My partner and I are in a hurry and I don't really have that much time to spare." Artie turned and smiled at Adam.

"Roy's understanding, I'm sure he'll be fair…" Adam paused and glanced at the big man pushing his way through the crowd. "Besides, my other brother is here and he should be able to put an end to this all." Adam pointed to Hoss and Artie did a double take.

Hoss, the largest of the three Cartwright boys, pushed his way through the crowed and with one big hand reached down and pulled Little Joe off and ground, and with his other hand lifted Jim to his feet.

"Now what's this all about, Little Brother?" Hoss asked, turning to Little Joe. "You know Pa wouldn't like you fighting and I already got enough worries."

James West, glanced Hoss up and down groaning inwardly. "This is your brother? Well, you can have him, I think I've quite finished with him," he said good-naturedly, holding up a hand and backing away. It wasn't that he was scared of Hoss, but he was a whole lot bigger and weighed a bit more, and Jim didn't want to have to tackle him if it could be avoided.

Hoss held fast to his arm sending him a glare and turning back to Joe who was struggling to get free.

"Put me down Hoss!" Joe yelled. "I'm gonna finish him off."

Hoss rolled his eyes and looked at Jim. "What started all this?"

Pulling on his earlobe with his free hand, Jim stood in thought a moment. "Well, I was having a drink, and your brother walked up to the bar, and well…He didn't agree with the name I called him." Jim smiled and looked at Hoss hoping his sketchy narrative would free him.

"You called my brother a name? Mister, that musta been some name to get him all riled up like this." Hoss' face turned somewhat angry and Jim glanced from the two, slowly.

"It wasn't a name so much…" Jim paused as Hoss' face grew puzzled and Joe struggled harder against his brother. "I just didn't hear his last name correctly, and I suppose I butchered it terribly. Your brother took offence, and well, push came to shove and…" Jim smiled. "But I'm quite done with him, he's all yours."

"Mister―" Hoss started angrily.

"Alright, Hoss," Adam spoke up and the trio turned to face him.

Jim's face lit when his eyes landed on Artemus and Artie shook his head at his partner. Jim smiled.

"The man's explained and I see no reason to push it any further. You know how touchy Joe is." Adam smiled at Joe who glared back. "No one was hurt, so I say drop it."

Hoss released Jim, and dropped Joe who swiped a sleeve across his bloody lip.

"Oh yeah? You shoulda been there to hear what he said!" Joe spat and started at Jim again.

James took a step back and Hoss held out his arm as Adam and Artie took a step forward. Joe, threw a wild punch that landed on Hoss' chin and caused the un-expecting man to stumble back slightly, Joe took this opening to throw himself at Jim again and a large crowd of people gathered in close as Adam and Artie stood between Joe and James trying to break up the fight.

A shot was fired and the crowd suddenly hushed and broke apart, turning to look at the angry face of Roy Coffee.

"I should have known you Cartwright's had something to do with the ruckus. Honestly can't you boys stay outta trouble just once?" Roy asked, shaking his head. "Alright folks, shows over, go on about your business. You five with me." Roy pointed to the troublemakers and hooked a thumb back towards his office, watching as each gloomy face walked by.

"Great job, Jim," Artie muttered. "We were supposed to have left an hour ago and you had to go and get us in a mess. Can't you stay out of trouble?"

Jim shrugged. "I wanted a drink."

Artie rolled his eyes and followed the three Cartwright's into the sheriff's office. Roy closed the door and walked around to his desk with a smile to his five prisoners. Adam started the talking, followed by Hoss then Joe, and somewhere in the mix Artie and Jim joined in until all five of them were talking at once and Roy's patients grew thin.

Banging on his desk with his hand, he ended the heated argument that had started between Joe and Jim, and glared at the room. "All of you shut your mouths or I'll throw you all in prison for disturbing the peace."

"Disturbing the peace?" Artie asked, a puzzled looked on his face.

"Yes, _my_ peace."

Artemus mouthed an oh, and turned to the window.

"Now, I didn't call you five in here so you could wreck my office. What I brought you here for was to make sure that you understood the rules of this town and that brawling in the street is not allowed."

"We know that, Roy," Joe huffed.

"Then why are you constantly doing it?" Roy snapped. "Do you realize that you've had a fight with someone every day this week so far? Do you realize that every time I've gone out there to break up the trouble, you've hightailed it outta town before I could find out what it was all about? Do you know how much of a bill you've racked up in the saloon from damages?" Roy's voice rose in anger. "If you understand that brawling's not allowed, then what do you think you're doing?" He glared at Joe who backed away, slightly stepping behind Adam.

"Sheriff." Artie stepped forward his hat in his hands. "I'd like to apologize for all of this, and I'm sorry that my friend here caused such a ruckus. I'd be more than happy to pay for the damages and I can most assuredly promise you that my friend will cause no more trouble. As matter of fact, we were just leaving town."

Roy glared at him. "You will pay for the damages, _after_ Little Joe pays his fees."

The room turned to look at Joe who shrugged his shoulders and turned his pockets inside out, revealing that they were empty.

"You mean to tell me, you spend a whole months pay in three days?" Adam asked, astounded.

With a crooked frown, Joe nodded.

Roy smiled. "Well, if you can't pay, I'm gonna have to lock you up."

"I'll pay it." Adam turned with an angry glare at Joe.

"No. This is one time that the only Cartwright who's going to pay me is Little Joe." Roy smiled smugly at Joseph who glanced about the room, a doomed look on his face.

Hoss stepped forward good-naturedly. "Awe Roy, How 'bout lettin' Adam loan Joe the money, and Joe can pay him back later. You don't wanna hold these folks up." Hoss nodded to Jim and Artemus.

"You think I'm gonna let that boy walk outta here that easy?" Roy leaned forward on his desk glaring at the room. "Your brothers just been itchin' for me to lock him up, and I intend too, unless_ he_ can pay for the damages and I ain't taking anyone else's money."

"Well…" Adam tossed his hands in the air. "Looks like you'll be spending a night in jail Joe." Adam walked to his brother patting him on the back. "Don't worry I'll explain things to Pa. Besides, a night in jail wouldn't hurt." He smiled.

"You don't have to sound so chipper about it." Joe glared.

"I'd hate to make this boy stay in jail…" Jim said, slowly coming forward. "Surely Sheriff you'd allow us to pay for the damages. It was my fault after all."

Roy looked at him. "You admit to starting the fight? Who threw the first punch?"

Both Jim and Joseph answered at the same time, and both turned to glare at the other.

"Well, Mr. Cartwright, if that's the way you feel about it." Jim slid his hat back on and turned for the door. "Artie pay the man and let's get out of here, the train can't wait forever."

Roy frowned. "Train? There's no train in Virginia City."

Artemus smiled. "Yes. Our train is waiting for us up the line somewhere, and we're late as it is and should like to…" Artie trailed off as he looked from face to face.

"You _own_ a train?" Joe stammered.

"Well, it's not really_mine_, although I wish it was. No, the United States government is allowing my partner and I to use it for the duration of our work."

"Work?" Adam questioned.

"Yes." Artie smiled. "Please Sheriff, my partner and I have some very important things to attend too―"

"You…Work…For the government?" Joe squeaked.

Everyone turned to look at him and Joe quickly sat down.

"Mr.…?" Roy stared, looking back at Artemus.

"Gordon, Artemus, Gordon." Artie smiled.

"Mr. Gordon, just what is it you do for the government?"

"Oh." Artie pulled out his wallet and allowed Roy to look his credentials over. "I work for the secret service, my partner and I were on a case that we've just summed up and are heading back to the Wanderer, our train, to report back to President Grant―"

"You've met the President?" Hoss wrinkled up his nose.

"Yes…" Artie glanced at Hoss who looked impressed, and spared a look at Adam who had taken the wallet to look it over.

"The charge is a hundred dollars," Roy broke in.

"I can settle that." Artemus smiled and took his wallet back from Adam, counting out the money and handing it over.

All three Cartwrights watched astounded and Roy was slightly surprised as the money was handed over without a blink of an eye.

"Thank you Sheriff, I think that sums it up." Artie smiled and slid his hat on. "Mr. Cartwright." He tipped it to Adam and headed out the door with Jim.

The room fell silent as they watched them leave and for a long moment no one spoke.

"I wish I could meet the President," Hoss mumbled.

"I wish I had money like that to throw around," Joe groaned.

"Sorry little bother, this time you're on your own." Adam smiled and hurried out the door, after the two agents.

"Don't be late for supper," Hoss called as he ran after Adam.

Joe smiled helplessly at Roy, who had suddenly lost all his motivation as he stared at the money in his hands. Joe slowly slide from his chair and hurried off before Roy could blink, and when at last he looked up again and found his office empty he chuckled.

"Boys." He sighed, and shoved the money into his desk, returning to his work.


End file.
